Jaytail's Past
by Cult of Punkk
Summary: Jaykit lives in IceClan with his brother Birdkit, mother Sungleam and father Shadowtail. He has anything he could have wanted: charisma, good-looks and great hunting abilities. What happens when his world gets turned upside down over and over again? Welcome to the beginning of the two brothers' hell. Companion story to shadowyLearner's story Birdclaw's past.
1. Allegiances

**IceClan  
**

* * *

**Leader**

**Blizzardstar- **A pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, black ears and icy blue eyes

**Deputy  
****Silverclove- **A dark gray-blue she-cat, who's fur shines silver in the moonlight. She has dark blue orbs for eyes

(Apprentice: Jaypaw)

**Medicine Cat  
****Berrytalon- **A pale brown she-cat with a black paw and green eyes

(Apprentice: Snowpaw)

**Warriors  
****Bluefrost- **A silvery tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white underfur

**Whispersnow- **A snowy white she-cat with patches of dark gray tabby fur

**Wolfheart- **A dark brown tabby tom with a tan chest and paws and piercing amber eyes

**Thornfur- **A dark brown tom with hazel eyes

**Roseear-** A pale fawn she-cat with brown-red eyes

**Nightclaw-** A jet black tom with green eyes and a long tail

(Apprentice: Lostpaw)

**Mintheart- **A long-haired brown and amber tom with cold brown eyes

(Apprentice: Wavepaw)

**Hollyfern-** A pale she-cat with brown eyes and white paws

**Shadowtail-** A blue-gray tom with blue eyes and black tabby markings

(Apprentice: Firepaw)

**Apprentices  
****Snowpaw- **A snowy white, quiet she-cat with pretty green eyes

**Jaypaw- **A dark blue-gray tabby tom with white underfur and light blue-gray eyes

**Wavepaw-** A very pale silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Firepaw-** A fiery orange-yellow tom with brown eyes

**Lostpaw-** A white she-cat with ghostly gray eyes

**Queens  
****Redwood- **A red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Grapenose-** A brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes

**Kits  
****Sparrowkit- **An amber and brown tabby tom with white underfur and amber eyes

**Elders  
****Shatteredheart-** A black she-cat with pale, distant silver eyes and a white chest

**Squirrelpelt- **Dusty brown tom with white paws and hazel eyes. Has retired from warrior early due to breaking of his back paw(Only 27 Moons)

**Frostheart- **White tom with cold blue eyes

**Mudpelt- **A brown tabby tom with tan markings and hazel eyes

**Palefern-** A pale brown she-cat with milky blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Seperation

**Welcome to the beginning of two young kits hell! :] This story has been RPed and I know EXACTLY what's going to happen next and then after that and after that! :D**

* * *

The forest was a quiet and peaceful place; wonderful for raising kits. A large mountain filled the middle of the forest and surprisingly, a clan of cats lives on top of the snow-capped mountain. This clan was known as IceClan, and it's home to the most inseparable brothers the forest has ever seen. Although, inseparable may be too strong of a word.

Two young brothers wrestled in the snowy clearing of IceClan, one was a bright golden color with black ears, paws and tail. The other, a dark blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes, white underfur, black tabby stripes and black paws. The two were quite the handsome little kits and they were full of live, energy and charisma.

They rolled around in the snow for a while until the blue tabby landed on top of his brother. The tabby was Jaykit and the golden and black tom is Birdkit.

"Gotcha Birdkit!" Jaykit sneered with a good natured chuckle. He flicked his feathery tail and leaped off of his brother before trotting over to the freshkill pile. He grabbed a small mouse and was soon joined by his brother, who took a pigeon. The kits of 5 moons dug into their prey carnivorously and purred quietly.

Jaykit perked his ears at the familiar sound of his mother and father, but there was something different in their tones this time. The kits turned their attention toward the warriors den as their father, Shadowtail emerged with his ears pinned down to the back of his head. He looked agitated; upset really.

Shadowtail stalked over to his kits as their mother, Sungleam, trotted from the den with a steel gaze on her face. Shadowtail stopped abruptly in front of the two cheerful kits, but his mood put an immediate damper on their excitement and they straightened up.

"Birdkit… Jay…" Their father began as their mother appeared next to Shadowtail. He sat down and gave a frustrated sigh. "Your mother has decided that it's in her best interest to leave IceClan and join StormClan." His father's words staggered lightly and his gaze was averted down toward the snowy ground.

Jaykit and Birdkit looked to each other in disbelief and then their gazes shifted to their mother, who seemed unaffected by their father's words.

"I'm taking one of you with me." Sungleam announced with a bit of an edge to her voice. She leaned forward and picked up Birdkit with her strong jaws. Shadowtail glared at his now ex-mate and stood by Jaykit with a protective look on his face.

Jaykit stood still with his small jaws parted in confusion. Was this really happening? He asked himself over, and over again. He felt his father give a quick, comforting lick on the top of his head as he watched his mother leap away into the snowy bushes and trees with his brother.

* * *

**I know, it's a little short, but what do you think? It will ****_only_**** get worse for these two brothers...**


	3. Chapter 2: Icy Blue Orbs

**I just want to give a quick 'Hello' to anyone who's reading this! I enjoy writing this story and love Jaytail. I have ****_so_**** many OCs, but he definitely takes the cake! This is just the beginning of his life, and trust me, it gets interesting! xD Please read and review! :D**

* * *

Jaykit held his bright blue eyes closed forcefully. Sleep had eluded him for long enough. His eyes flashed open and he sat up slowly. He glanced over at his father and rubbed his head against the familiar white and blue-gray tabby fur. He gave a hard swallow and quietly padded out of the nursery den. His father had made the decision to sleep with him for the night, and promised that he'd be there when he needed him. Jaykit had already lost his mother and brother; he was determined to keep his father, Shadowtail, close to him at all costs.

He padded out quietly to the middle of the snowy clearing and looked up at the moon. His bright blue eyes were glowing in the subtle silver light. He flattened his ears against his head and shut his eyes tightly. He turned his head away from the sky and looked down to his white paws. His eyes reopened and he let out a long, suppressed sigh.

Jaykit heard a twig snap behind him, and turned to see a very light silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. She was significantly smaller than his six moon-old, tom build and she looked much younger as well. Jaykit perked his black tipped ears at the small she-cat; she'd definitely piqued his curiosity.

There was a certain sparkle to the she-kit's icy blue eyes as she gazed on at Jaykit, but she slunk back away into the nursery. She seemed skittish, and shy. Quite frankly, Jaykit had never seen this small she-kit before.

* * *

Jaykit was up earlier than the rest of IceClan, something normal for the chipper tom. His shoulders slumped as he padded around the camp. The leader of IceClan, Blizzardstar, leapt up onto their highrock, her silver and white tabby fur puffed out from the cold. All the cats that lived atop the snowy mountain did this for warmth, but they did it unconsciously- it had become a habit.

"Let all cats old enough to venture further from the camp gather below the highrock for a clan meeting." Called Blizzardstar's soothing voice.

Immediately cats began to gather around the base of the highrock. Jaykit and Shadowtail remained on the outskirts of the group.

"Jaykit, you've now reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin your training to become a warrior." Blizzardstar called with a quiet purr. "Please step forth."

Jaykit's bark brown eyes lit up slightly and they looked wondrous after their dull state. He swallowed hardly as all eyes turned onto him. He slowly rose to his small white paws before slinking forward through the crowd. He stood before his fearless leader and blinked slowly.

"Jaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be my loyal deputy, and good friend, Silverclove.I hope Silverclove will pass down all she knows on to you." Blizzardstar ended with a quick lick on Jaypaw's forehead, in between his wide eyes.

Silverclove arose from her spot next to Blizzardstar and dipped her head to the new apprentice. "I look forward to working with you and training you." She purred in a silky smooth voice. There was a beautiful presence about Silverclove, she was sweet and had a warm feel to her.

Jaypaw dipped his head, first to Blizzardstar, then to Silverclove before sinking away back into the crowd of gathered warriors, apprentices, kits and elders. He stood next to his father and flicked one ear to the side; his signature look. He glanced around at the cats as the meeting was dismissed, he heard a chorus of meows and congratulations. He nodded his thanks to each of them and caught a familiar pair of ice blue eyes looking at him from a far distance.

He shifted uncomfortably before nuzzling against his muscly, soft father.


End file.
